My top 10 Villains I forgot
by Heroheart
Summary: For my friends...I hope you're all happy with this one! :


_Hey everyone, what's up? If you're wondering why I am writing this, it's because in my first Top 10 villains a lot of my friends who weren't from this site said a lot of villains that were great and that I should've added in. I feel kind of guilty that I didn't so to honor them I'm using this, the top 10 villains I forgot._

**10. Majin Buu (DBZ) - **Man this guy took forever to kill! It took tons of episodes to even get close to hurting him and after that he still didn't die. Well I put him so far down on this list because out of the others this guy really didn't plot, had a goal or anything. All he wanted to do was destroy the world and anything else he saw. What everyone liked about him so much is he took on a lot of different forms, he went from fat to skinny as a twig to muscle bound like most of the DBZ villains to finally short and fast, but it was because of all these forms that made him so hard to kill and for that we give him this spot.

**9. Vicious (Cowboy Bebop) - **Vicious is probably one of the most violent villains that anime ever released on us. He was the reason that Spike's life was badly shattered and from there he became more and more threatening till the point where he became down right creepy. Anyone who can scare an important supporting character like he did with just his name deserves a spot on this list.

**8. Kaworu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) – **This guy……..confused me, he really did. He was evil and had his evil intentions sure, but they way he went about it was……just off and again it confused me. Well what really got his spot here is when he asked Shinji to kill him, at first you think that's not evil since Shinji actually did it. What really made this an evil act was since Shinji did it his depression actually engulfed the last two episodes, that monster! He's the reason why the rest of the series sucked and the reason the second movie was all flashbacks of the show! He started what we called anime group therapy and in his case that's as bad as he can make it.

**7. Akito Sohma (Fruits basket) - **Now you'd think that a funny, romantic series like Fruits basket wouldn't have a villain right? If you thought that you thought wrong, dead wrong! Akito was one of the most selfish and emo villains of all time. What made this way is her style of evil is realistic. All she wants to do is make everyone else in the Sohma family feel just as bad and awful as she felt and boy did succeed for awhile. She had it made for her till Tohru showed up the she slowly loosed her grip on the others misery. Usually for a villain it's that they're interesting when they try to get their power and most of the time when they do they continue to be interesting, in her case she kind of already had her power and when she started to loose it she became interesting. You feel bad for her at times but then you remember what she did to Yuki, Kyou, and the others…..and the sympathetic feeling towards her quickly goes away. Akito, what a bitch.

**6. Gauron (Full Metal Panic!)- **Gauron is a slightly less realistic villain then Akitowas, but still very threatening. He's basically a psycho terrorist who likes nothing more then to kill people standing in his way and have fun with it. But boy did he do it well, and like Buu it took forever for him to die! He was blown up, shot, and nearly drowned yet he still lived! He's supposedly dead now, but I bet he's still alive I'm not falling for it again!

**5. ****Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) - ****Like Gauron, he's a complete psycho and never adds reason into the equation, but unlike Gauron he believes his destructive killing and lack of brains is actually heroic. I'm serious this is too stupid to make up, he tries to kill anything that he believes is evil, which actually prevents him from being the hero because most of the time he's just mindlessly killing. He's crazy and that's enough for me.**

**4. Akira (from well…..Akira) - ****Akira is an odd kind of villain, but also a very creepy and evil one as well. For half the movie he never shows his face but when he does he's just as creepy as our darkest nightmares would imagine him to be. Point being when he leaves you thank god that he did.**

**3. Millennium Earl () - ****This guy doesn't look very threatening at first****, ****but looks are deceiving because he really is one bad dude. He basically plays god with the dead for amusement and uses humanities greed and desires to get his sick kicks. If you ever see him after the death of a loved one, run away.**

**2. Orochimaru (Naruto) - **Insane, evil, and scary! If Michael Jackson and Voldemort had a love child who became a ninja, it would be Orochimaru. He kills cause he can, steals peoples bodies, tricks others into believing he's the good guy and tries to steal a kids body……yeah not going there so that's enough of this one.

**Kira A.K.A Light (Death note)- **On top of having a creepy laugh, evil misguided intentions, and power he shouldn't be messing with, light is just a normal guy. All he did to be pushed over the edge was finding a note book with incredible power. It makes you wonder what would happen if someone really did find the death note, well I think we'd be screwed……..


End file.
